Bree Loves You, Too
by TheCrytato
Summary: Bree told Owen that she likes him, but something about the whole situation seems... off. Will Chase be there by her side, and what will happen when Bree eavesdrops on one of their conversations? (one-shot) (sibling fluff)


**Hey, guys! Look, I know I haven't been on in a long time, but the last one-shot I did was** ** _Brothers Do Care_** **, and I know how much most of you enjoyed that (like most people enjoyed it because they missed when Adam and Chase weren't so rude to each other, and Daphrose sure had some words of encouragement, which really made me happy). In fact, somebody suggested that I do one with Adam and Bree, Chase and Bree, and so on and so forth. It was a really good idea, so I decided that I was going to go with the Chase and Bree idea first!**

 **Before you get to reading, I'm not going to be on all the time. Updates will be very rare, and most of the updates won't be multi-chapters. I'll probably be more focused on writing one-shots than anything. I just wanted to get this quick message out there!**

 **I apologize in advance for** ** _any_** **errors! I do not own Lab Rats or anything you may recognize. (This one-shot will be more focused on** ** _before_** **You Posted What?!, Bionic Island,** ** _and_** **Rise of the Secret Soldiers, but Bree will still have her invisibility!)**

Bree was glad to know that Owen liked her back, but something seemed off about the whole situation. It had taken three months for Bree to get up the courage to tell Owen that she liked him. It only took him three seconds to think about it. It just didn't seem right.

All the while, Chase was there, bringing up her courage to tell him _everything_ \- all of her feelings towards him, thoughts about him, etcetera. She never really did get to thank, but why should she care? Chase had probably only done it to keep Bree from annoying him about her boy problems any further.

The hallways were nearly empty that one day, except for a select few people. The three people just so happened to Bree, Owen, and Chase. It really shocked Bree to see that Chase was still in the halls, not in class. He was never late. There was another thing that piqued Bree's interest - he was talking to Owen.

They hadn't seemed to notice Bree, and before they could, she turned invisible. Bree took a few steps closer to them so she could hear their conversation.

"- and if you ever happen to _hurt_ her, at all, emotionally or physically, I won't hesitate to hurt you. Do you understand, Owen?" Chase was saying.

Bree looked at the ground. She was ashamed to think that she would ever believe Chase would do anything to embarrass her, unless this was all just a setup. Bree looked at the two boys once again, crossing her arms. Chase did know she had invisibilty, and he would know that if she was ever in the hallway while he was talking to Owen, she would eavesdrop on their conversation. It was a typical thing that Chase would do.

"Oh, please, Chase." Owen snorted. "You think any of this is about her?"

Bree gawked in amazement at Owen. What was he talking about?

"Of course I would think this is about her! She's my sister, and if a guys likes her, I need to make sure that he understands-"

"What makes you think I like her? Just because I told her that I do doesn't mean I really do! You're a guy, you should understand what life is really all about for us. We don't _love_ girls. Heck, we barely even _like_ them." Owen interrupted. "They're just here so we can look more cool in high school and reproduce after. They're nothing important to us."

Bree felt tears brimming in her eyes. Is this really all she meant to him? Was Chase going to agree with him? It didn't matter. She was about to super speed away, but she noticed Chase about to speak. She wanted to hear what he was going to say to this jerk.

"Is that really what you think girls are for? Are you joking?" Anger filled Chase's eyes, and he clenched his fists at his side. Bree was worried that Spike would glitch (which she really could care less about Owen at the moment), but she was thinking about how Chase knew how to control Spike now. "Wow, Owen. And I thought Trent and Adam were stupid. Why would you think that nobody is ever going to love Bree?"

"No, Chase, you're the stupid one. Nobody loves Bree, and nobody ever will. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Owen paused, and then he shook his head, laughing. "You're just like her. No wonder you're single."

Chase looked offended. "You think nobody loves Bree, huh? Well, I love her. I don't _care_ if she doesn't love me back. I don't care if you don't believe me, either. You want to know who else loves Bree? Adam, Mr. Davenport, Leo, Tasha, and probably a whole lot more. Stop being delusional and don't ever talk to my sister again. Ever. This conversation is over."

Bree was shocked by his retort. Chase started to walk away, and she smiled. Chase just stood up for her, when she never stood up for him. Gosh, she was starting to feel like a jerk, but she was doing better than Owen ever would.

Owen ran up behind Chase and shoved him into a locker. He pinned Chase up against a locker. Bree held in a gasp. Not only was it unexpected, but it was rude.

"I don't like the way you're talking to me, Davenport." Owen snarled. "Do we really have to go through this, _again_?"

Bree blinked. _They've been through this._ Was Chase being bullied? Was Owen really this mean to people, or was he just this mean to her and Chase? Or just Chase?

Owen lifted his fist, as if to punch Chase, and Bree had enough of this. She turned visible again, hoping that nobody would see her using her bionics.

"Stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She ran over to both of them and shoved Owen, with all of her might, away from Chase. Owen landed on the ground in front of her, and he scrambled to his feet. He cowered in fear of Bree hurting him anymore than she already had.

"Sorry," he mumbled, taking off.

Chase stared at Bree in amazement. "Did you just..."

Bree nodded. "I heard the whole conversation. I thought it was just a setup at first, but then Owen started being a jerk. When you stood up for me, and almost got punched, I had enough of Owen and decided to do _something_ instead of just standing around and listening."

Chase smiled. "I'm glad you stepped in. Owen's more wimp than Leo, though."

Bree chuckled. "I know."

"It was pretty cowardice of him to say something like that, then run away from the situation as soon as you stepped in. It seems to me that girls are more important than he really thinks."

"Yeah. He's really, _really_ stupid. I can't believe I ever liked him!" Bree laughed. Chase joined in and she fell silent.

Chase furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Bree, what's wrong? You seem upset."

"I was just thinking." Bree stopped, her mouth open. She was trying to think of how to say this in a different way, but there was only one way to say it. "I love you, too, Chase."

Chase smiled, a genuine one, and Bree smiled back. There was only one way to say those few simple words, and Bree was glad to be saying them now.

"Do you just want to go home and relax, Bree? I know we'd be missing class, but we have both had a long day and..." Chase looked around the halls.

Bree grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

That wasn't a lie.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review about what you thought, and if you have any ideas for a one-shot or anything, please tell me! Anything that will help improve my writing is most definitely welcome!**


End file.
